


this is for sexy people only

by hoemstuck



Category: Kalvin Garrah - Fandom, trender lol
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, kalvin garrahy get what u get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoemstuck/pseuds/hoemstuck
Summary: this shit is bananasb a n a n a s
Relationships: neopronouns/kalvin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	this is for sexy people only

Kalvin stared at Neopronouns and pinned them on the wall, "Neopronouns-chan! I told you no more." Kalvin pouted cutely.

neorpronxound Chan smirked at kalvin gatrah and says "haha i do whay i can!!!" neopronouns barked at kalvin

kalvins udddenly frlt very turned on and interdimensionally pisse dhimself out of arousal...

"did u just pee??!" noeprpnoins mocked kalvin

"shut up idiotnnn'xlll !!!" kalvin moved like an anime hirl ahen shes aroused in a hentai, except hr isnt one and hes a guy lol

respectppronounsevenifuhatetheperson

anyway "guess what stupid heteor... i use bug bugs bugself pronouns and im buggender wyyat u gna do abt i!!??"

kalvin slapprd neopronouns with a hand that smelled like piss

and then thry had hot steamy sex the rnd lol

/j

(KALVIN PLEASE DPNT SUE ME OKAY THIS IS A JOKE) 

actualy continuation/

kalvin stared at neopronouns, "neopronouns-chan. when will you stop arguing with me? u disrespect trans community!"

neopronouns spit on lalvin and laughed evilly, "shut up. i will do as i please." kalvin gasped out of arousal from the sudden dominant tone. 

kalvin was then pegged Okay

**Author's Note:**

> tldr its just kalvin and neopronouns lovestury


End file.
